


The Ocean Deemed Us Compatible

by BLSucker101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Eren, BAMF levi, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLSucker101/pseuds/BLSucker101
Summary: Eren lived near the beach, alone, until one day when the ocean brought a man with his boat literally crashing by the shore. Levi is a man full of secrets but Eren doesn't pry because he also has some secrets to hide. They lived peacefully for a while until that peace is broken by a scream in the middle of the night.





	The Ocean Deemed Us Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> So, this baby is a product of boredom and an app I downloaded called Writing Prompts. The prompts says 'A beautiful day but the ocean had some other plans' and BOOM this happened. I kind of have a tentative plot for this but not really set in stone so it may change. The update isn't also set in stone hahha so it may be erratic so I'm sorry if you want more but I can't give it to you. But, it may happen if you comment and leave kudos HAHHA

Eren woke up to the chirp of the birds outside his window. He sluggishly opened his eyes and stared unseeingly to the ceiling for a minute before groaning and sighing, stretching his body like a lazy cat might do. After shaking the sleep still adamantly clinging to his psyche, he stood up and made a bee line to the bathroom to complete his morning routine.

  
Shower, toothbrush, changing his sleepwear to his work clothes, he went outside of his room and gathered all the necessities he would need for working for the day.

  
After deeming his supplies complete, he eat a measly breakfast of a piece of bread and hard-boiled egg and tea. He cleaned the used kitchen wares and brushed his teeth again before venturing outside his house with his rack sack of supplies in his shoulders.

  
Eren inhaled deeply and savored the fresh air, after five seconds he exhaled loudly and stretched again, enjoying the warm and languid weather today.

  
He finally walked away after a few minutes of just standing, making his way to the beach where his current project stood waiting for him. Today, he’s planning to finish the little cottage he’s making for the past week. He really loved the ocean and he likes spending his afternoon near it but considering that the sun could be harsh on his skin sometimes, he decided to create a shed for him to stay upon while still being on the beach to just relax, thus, making a cottage.

  
He realized he could also just rest and take a nap here sometimes in the afternoon. And he thinks it’s a good idea so he went with it.  
Eren reached the half-finished cottage and started his working on it. He continued working until past noon when he stopped only to eat his pre-made lunch. He continued again until he finished the cottage before three o’clock.

  
He stretched and gazed upon his creation, proud of himself. After deeming it complete, he went inside and rested for a bit, not knowing he unintentionally took a nap as well.

  
Eren woke up again sometime before the sun totally went down. He doesn’t know what woke him up at first but the harsh howling of the wind rattled the sides of the cottage and almost toppled it. But it’s a good thing Eren decided to use sturdy materials for this cottage so it wasn’t destroyed easily.

  
He went outside and saw that the weather took a drastic turn for the worst.

  
“And to think that it’s a really beautiful day just earlier, guess the ocean had other plans huh?” Eren murmured to himself and made to turn around but stopped dead instead when something caught his eyes.

  
Eren abruptly turned around and squinted his eyes, trying to see through the unforgiving winds clashing against his body and through the towering waves of the ocean. Just a little bit a ways of him, there!¸he saw a boat!

  
“What the heck?! Why would someone sail through this kind of weather?!” He shouted frantically and waved his above his head, trying to catch the person on the boat.

  
“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LAND NOW AND GET OUT OF THE OCEAN BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU!!”

  
He continually waved his arms, not noticing he made his way to the ocean and already wading through knee-length of water. He almost toppled over when a wave crashed into him and for a moment, he lost sight of the boat. He grew scared for the one still on it and is about to shout again when he was almost run over by the said boat.

  
He cried out and jumped away from vehicle that suddenly crashed against the shore. Eren is drenched from head to toe because of the ocean water and the rain, making him shiver. But he ignored it and immediately made his way towards the boat, trying to see the person still on it.

  
“Hey, are you alright?!”

  
Seeing the person spluttering against the sand and muttering something under his breath while shivering hard, Eren run over to the unknown person and helped him to stand. But before he could do it, the man slumped over and didn’t move for a while, so he assumed worst and the man is already dead.

  
Eren immediately berated himself and checked the man over, making sure he’s not dead and just unconscious. And when he confirmed that indeed, he just fainted, he sighed in relief and carried the man all the way over his house.

  
It’s a good thing that he’s near the ocean or else he can’t really carry this man without breaking his back.

 

****

* * *

 

 

The man is burning with fever, Eren realized, when he finally made his way inside his house and deposited said man in his bed. The man is shivering badly and is constantly muttering something under his breath. He shows no signs of waking up so Eren improvised and made use of his extensive understanding of medicine his father taught him.

  
Eren cared for the man while unconscious for three whole days. Sometimes the man would wake up feverishly and mutter some curses and says something Eren couldn’t comprehend but he didn’t bother to. He would just wait until the man would stop moving and just put back the damp cloth on his forehead.

  
On the fourth day, the man woke up and Eren shot up like a bow from his slump position against the bed.

  
“Hey, how are you feeling? Still dizzy? Or are you cold? Are you hungry? Thirsty perhaps?” The man just looked at him with unseeing eyes and Eren shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do.

  
“Uhm, h-hey?...”

  
“Where am I?” a deep voice interrupted him and Eren blushed but answered quickly. “You’re in my home, I saw you sailing a couple of days ago and it’s storming and then your boat crashed ashore and you’re unconscious when I reached to you.”

  
The man didn’t say anything, just closed his eyes. Eren thought he fell asleep again and is about to move away but then stormy gray eyes locked on his and he can’t look away. It’s just like he’s back in the storm again, when they first met, and it’s a heady feeling.

  
Silence blanketed the room and Eren is left with nothing to do except to stare in those stormy eyes. The spell is seemingly broken when the man shifted and tried to sit up.

  
“Ah no, don’t do that. You just got back to health, don’t strain yourself, I could just bring you what you need…” his voice trailed away when the man glared at him. Eren gulped and awkwardly hold up his arm for support that the man ignored.

  
“I’m grateful for what you’ve done kid but trust me, I don’t want being confined in one position without doing something or I’ll go crazy.”

  
“Ahm, okay, if-if you say so.”

  
Eren let the man sit up on his own even if he’s heaving hard after the small physical exertion. The man sighed heavily and leaned against the headboard, his eyes closed with sweats lightly dusting his forehead. Eren felt bad for him but couldn’t do anything without aggravating him (he’s told plenty of times that he had a special talent for doing just that) so he just handed him a glass of water.

  
The man thankfully took it and silently takes a sip, sighing in relief when the cold water soothed his parched throat.

  
“I’m Eren, by the way. What’s your name?”

  
The man opened his eyes (he had closed while drinking the water) and looked at him, making Eren again captivated by the stormy eyes and making him feel like a fly trapped in a spider’s web.

  
“My name’s Levi.”


End file.
